Cookies & Terror
by Tsuruja
Summary: Set in the Transcendence AU. A young man wishes to eliminate his fear and goes out into the world of forbidden knowledge to find the key to his problem.


The ambient sound of terror was the only thing that Jordan could hear as he awoke from a nightmare. His slumber interrupted by visions of horror, something that had become mundane to others after the transcendence, but to him this was still something he had to get used to.

He found it strange how mundane everyone was acting regarding all the creatures that roamed in the night.

That was his biggest wish, to not be afraid anymore. It was something he was tempted time and time again to summon Alcor for. Alcor being a demon that had emerged from the transcendence.

He knew he'd regret that, he knew that making deals with demons, no matter the cause was a bad idea.

That's why he went to the library, to look for an alternative. Something better, some miracle cure for his fear.

He brought some cookies along for the ride as reading books usually made him hungry for some reason.

The library was filled with knowledge that he couldn't begin to reckon. He wandered the aisles, looking for something that he could use.

That's when he found it, the book that could possibly cure him. To make his life better, forever.

The Old Gods: Curers of Everything? by Harold Sherman.

He picked up the book as soon as he saw it and began reading. The book was filled with lore that he didn't even know about. None of this info was common knowledge. The book did not depict demons like Dave the Slug, Alcor or Brian, The Organ Duck. No, this book depicted beings that arguably were much greater than this, gods.

Jordan was sure that not everything in this book would be true, but there was a page that got to him.

P'logh, the devourer of fear.

On this page were written detailed instructions of how to summon him, which was not as complicated as one would think. The instructions called for a circle of candles around a special summoning circle drawn on the ground.

It was almost identical to how one would normally summon a demon.

So, plagued by the thought that he may never get rid of his fear, he took the book home and started preparing the summoning. A circle of candles around the symbol was placed in his home.

"P'logh wgah'nagl fhtagn. ystell'bsna s'uhn" was the chant needed to be spoken in order to complete this ritual, which is exactly what Jordan did.

As soon as he finished speaking the last word, there was a moment where he regretted his decision. It was a moment filled with such silence that it was unbearable. Jordan wanted to scream but it was if the silence had started to take the breath out of his lungs.

Something was out there, that's what he felt. He knew he had brought into this world, something terrible. He was unsure of what it was, but it was starting to form. It was not visible, but he felt every second of its presence, piercing through his body and mind.

The invisible force had started to accumulate into a shadow which was starting to take shape, the shape of something humanoid yet not. A being which was completely dark, it had no arms but tentacle-like things coming from its back. It had no mouth but a yellow eye on its face. It had no feed but rather its ends sort of transfused with the surrounding area. It was as if the end of it was dissolving somewhat.

This truly looked like a god.

"Who summons me?" It said as soon as it was finished materializing.

Jordan was afraid, which was ironic considering that was the reason he summoned this thing, but that's irony for you.

"I…I did. I wish for you to cure me of my fear of my surrounding world"

"You summon me, P'logh, bring me into your world to assure your selfish desire to rid yourself of a valuable emotion goes fulfilled?" P'logh said, his voice sounding deep, deeper than Jordan thought any voice could go. Its voice sounded like it was coming from all directions, drumming on Jordan's ears.

"Y-ye-yes" Jordan stuttered.

"Very well then, the contract has been sealed" It said, louder than usual, it was as if it was screaming it at the top of its lungs. Although Jordan was unsure if lungs was a correct way to put it.

"Th-Thank you"

"No kid, thank you" It said.

It then transformed in front of Jordan to what can only be assumed to be its true form. Jordan's eyes widened as he looked upon what horror he had summoned and brought into this world. He looked in agony at that thing, its appearance could not even be described properly. Just looking at it put a burst of despair and existentialism throughout Jordan, as if it was some sort of lightning. Looking at it actually hurt, like it was actually dissolving him.

Then, that was no longer an issue. The maddening sight of this being, the fear of the world around him and even his hunger for more cookies were no longer issues.

For his heart stopped beating.

**At least he was no longer afraid.**


End file.
